With the rapid development of society, consumption ability of people is constantly improving. Many criminals began to reap huge profits by means of counterfeit. This not only causes economic and even physical harm to people, but also causes serious adverse effects on social development. In such environment, the anti-counterfeiting industry becomes more and more important. However, the common security label is usually in the forms of laser, scratch cards, bar code, dimensional code and so on. Each kind of the label has its own convenience, but all of these labels are unchangeable, and can be easily copied.
RFID and NFC are common forms used in the field of the electronic label module. Such labels all require special verification terminals to read, and rely on the professional system to authenticate the validity. It is neither conducive to its popularity among users, nor is it available for users to do real-time authentication anytime anywhere.
The output of dynamic password card is a time change password that is valid for only one time. It has anti-fake characteristics. However, traditional clock type dynamic password card is mainly used in online banking for identity authentication system. Users need to log in the website first, and then manually input the dynamic password data into the server for authentication. If this is applied to the security industry, it is obviously inconvenient for users to use, which subsequently results in its unpopularity.